


just off the key of reason

by lesbianpatrick



Series: poly fob! [1]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Polyamorous relationship, Polyamory, i just really like poly fob, idek, poly fob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 22:06:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6826654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianpatrick/pseuds/lesbianpatrick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I want a divorce." Joe complains anyway. </p>
<p>"We aren't married." Andy says. </p>
<p>"Isn't that illegal?" Pete asks. </p>
<p>"Your face is illegal." Joe shoots back. </p>
<p>"Joe's out of the relationship!" Pete announces. </p>
<p>"I'm pretty sure we need a majority consensus for that." Patrick points out. </p>
<p>"Patrick's out too!" Pete declares.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>or the poly fob fic no one (except me) asked for</p>
            </blockquote>





	just off the key of reason

**Author's Note:**

> I started this a month ago and finished the last part today on a whim. 
> 
> Because I will always be poly fob trash and we need more poly fob. 
> 
> If for some reason you don't like polyamorous relationships, then why did you even click on this just leave and don't read it. 
> 
> Enjoy.

Patrick may never be able to pinpoint the exact moment when they all stopped being Pete, Patrick, Joe, and Andy and started being more like PetePatrickJoeandAndy. When they started being a bit more than bandmates. 

Maybe it was the night after a show when the venue's security had glitched and locked them in, so they'd had to spend the night in a cramped back room at the old theatre, and Joe had casually kissed everyone goodnight before they huddled together (but only for warmth, of course) and slept. 

Maybe it was the time when Pete had sprained his ankle while stupidly climbing a weak tree and they'd all ended up together on the floor "taking care of him", limbs locked in a huge mass of cuddles, and it didn't seem strange whatsoever. 

Maybe it was the time Pete and Patrick walked in on Joe and Andy lightly making out in a back room somewhere, and instead of pushing them out, Joe and Andy had casually asked if they wanted in. 

Regardless, it all reached its climax (Okay, shut up. The author couldn't find any other word to use. Get your mind out of the gutter.) the night they had the movie marathon. 

~*~

"I can't believe you're making us go through two and three. We can just watch the original and World." Pete huffs, glaring at Andy. 

"Sorry, man. You've gotta watch all the Jurassic Park movies to have a Jurassic Park movie marathon. It's common sense." Andy shrugs. 

"But I want to skip to super-hot Chris Pratt!" Pete whines. 

"There're enough hot people in this room already, chill." Joe jokes, grinning from where he's sprawled on the couch. 

"But none of us are fighting dinosaurs, so." Pete shakes his head. 

"Just start the movie. Oh my god." Patrick rolls his eyes. 

So they do, and they do watch every movie (with a heavy amount of Pete complaining through two and three), and by the time the credits are rolling at the end of Jurassic World, they've all ended up massed together on the couch. Patrick is pressed against one arm of the couch, and Joe is asleep to his right, burying his face deep in Patrick's neck. Pete is sprawled across both their laps, his head coming to rest in Patrick's, and he's sleepily wrapping one arm around Andy, who's splayed across Joe and Patrick directly in front of where Pete is. 

Patrick can't help but smile. He hadn't noticed, but things like this have been becoming more and more normal, to have them all massed together as one unit. It feels natural, in a way. 

He shifts to get comfortable, and Pete stirs. 

"'M not asleep." Pete murmurs, sitting up, which in turn wakes Andy, seeming surprised by the sudden lack of an arm dangling over his body. 

"Is the movie over?" He mutters, yawning. 

"Yeah." Patrick nods, and now Joe wakes up, muttering something about feeding Pete to the velociraptors. 

"I missed hot Chris Pratt!" Pete frowns. "No fair."

"At least you've got us, right?" Joe says, suddenly awake and grinning. 

"Oh yeah, you guys are super hot." Pete nods in sleepy agreement, then kisses Joe loudly on the cheek as if to prove his point. 

"Hm, Joe may be hot, but Patrick's _cute_." Andy says decisively, then shifts so he can kiss Patrick neatly on the forehead. "I win."

Pete huffs. "No fair!"

"I don't appreciate being called cute, thanks." Patrick mutters, slightly annoyed. 

"But. You _are_." Pete grins, pressing a small kiss to Patrick's lips. He pulls back again. "No denying it."

Patrick is honestly enjoying this. Just being here, awkwardly sprawled together, casually kissing like it's no big deal. It's not. Or at least, it shouldn't be. 

"Mm, Andy's, like, crazy hot though." Joe points out, and as if to illustrate his point, leans across and kisses Andy right in front of Patrick's face. 

"Why are we all kissing, again?" Patrick asks, yawning. They're all super tired, but somehow, that makes this all the more real. 

"'Cause we're _in love_ , 'Trick." Pete answers sleepily, falling back into Patrick's lap. 

"Yeah?" Patrick asks. 

He gets a chorus of sleepy "yeah"s in return.

"I would totally date all of you." Joe announces. 

"Then do it." Andy says, shrugging like that's not a big deal at all. "I'm not stopping you."

"Yeah. Yeah, I like that." Pete smiles sleepily. "Mmhm. We should all date. Just, all of us. I've never had three boyfriends at the same time before, cool. Like. I think there was two once, but. _Three_. Nice."

Patrick laughs, smiling back. "Yeah?"

Pete nods. "Yeah."

There's a bit of silence. 

"I mean, if that's seriously okay with everyone, I guess..." Patrick leaves it hanging. He wasn't sure before if Joe and Pete and Andy were kidding about just all dating, but now he will be. 

"As long as everyone else agrees." Andy says, still obviously being the one in charge. Patrick's glad, someone needs to do it. 

"Totally." Joe smiles, and Patrick loves the look Joe gets in his eyes when he smiles like that. He loves Joe. And Andy. And Pete. It sucks that this knowledge it just now hitting him. 

"I am so going to be the best boyfriend, y' hear me? None of you guys will be able to compete with me." Pete mumbles happily, and adds, "That was a yes, by the way."

Patrick feels everyone else expectantly looking at him, so he offers a small smile and says, "Yeah. Yeah, that's great. Awesome. We can be, like, a power couple _squared_. Neat."

"I like that." Pete murmurs. "We are a power couple squared. Of course."

"I'm dating all of you now. You can't stop me." Joe proclaims, overjoyed through his tired haze. 

"No one is stopping you." Andy says, grinning. "Certainly not me."

"I think we all need sleep." Patrick says, and everyone either nods or mutters some kind of affirmative. 

"Don't wanna move." Pete complains. 

"We won't." Patrick promises. "Right here is fine."

"Good night, then." Andy says, returning to his position across Joe and Patrick's laps. 

"Night." Joe murmurs, pulling up his legs and pushing his face into Patrick's neck again. 

"Mhm." Pete nods, and goes back to cuddling Andy across Joe and Patrick's laps. 

"Good night." Patrick whispers, and he's pretty sure they're all asleep. He closes his eyes and tentatively adds, "I love you. Uh, all of you."

He can feel Joe smile against his neck, so evidently at least he isn't asleep yet. 

Patrick smiles as he drifts off to sleep. This feels amazing, just being here; him, and Pete and Andy and Joe, his three boyfriends. 

He really likes the sound of that.

~*~

Patrick's pretty sure some people must notice some things, like the casual kisses before shows, how there's always only one hotel room nowadays, the fact that they all just hug way too much to be humanly possible. But if anyone notices, they don't say anything. 

It's become a non-issue. If anyone sees anything, they'll probably assume it's just the band being really close friends and ignore it. If not, they probably won't immediately conclude what should be obvious. 

But still, some people must notice. 

After the tour ends, they buy a house. It's a nice one-story place with a huge kitchen, a living room where they throw all their instruments against the walls, two bathrooms on either side of the house, and two bedrooms, but they really only need the one. The second becomes the guest room or designated sick room. (Foursome cuddle piles are the worst way to catch an illness, and Patrick speaks from experience. Pete really shouldn't have been allowed to stay with the rest of them when he caught pneumonia.)

So yeah, it's still a non-issue, because no one really says anything. 

But someone must put two and two together at some point, because they're at an interview one day and the interviewer, a nice black-haired woman named Beth, asks, "So, there have been a lot of rumors that you're all together, like, as in a relationship. Dismiss them, or are they truth?"

Patrick's breath catches in his throat. That was unexpected. He's suddenly aware of everyone's eyes on him. " _Why me?_ ", he wants to say but doesn't. They all know Pete's really the leader here, and if he remembers correctly, _Joe_ asked them all out. Why him?

Obviously he's supposed to choose how to reply. He doesn't know. He catches Pete's eye, and Pete just nods, so Patrick takes that as a "go ahead" signal and says, "Um, yeah. I mean. That's. It's true."

Way to go, him. That didn't come out awkwardly at all. 

Beth makes a noncommittal noise of acknowledgement. "I see."

The look on her face makes it obvious she hadn't expected them to confirm the rumors; it had been meant to be just a funny thing to bring up at the tail end of the interview. 

Well, no. That's too bad for Beth. 

"Mhm." Joe says, nodding, as if he's trying to convince the interviewer that Patrick wasn't joking.

"Well...congratulations?" Beth looks extremely pained. 

"Thanks." Pete says simply, and the interview kind of just ends there. 

Patrick's glad, because it had gotten awkward fast. 

~*~

Okay, so people do say bad things. And the tabloids take it and turn it into a living hell. But they've still got their house and each other, and that's enough for any of them. 

Half of their interviews included something about their relationship now. Over half of those weren't about the good side of it. 

The best, on one hand, was when a nice young interviewer with bright yellow and green hair just asked about what they liked to do together, who cooked and who cleaned, and other assorted domestic things. Patrick liked answering those questions.

On the other hand, the worst was when some old guy in a stained suit had spent the entire time saying that polyamory was cheating and you had to just pick one. Patrick had to hold Pete back from punching him. 

But through it all, they had each other, and as cheesy as it was, that was more than enough. 

~*~

It's a warm summer night, and they're out in their skimpy backyard, lying unprotected but for their clothes on scratchy dead grass. It's supposed to be legitimate stargazing, but Pete found a dick in the stars and now they're just making up obscene constellations, and it's almost a competition now. 

"Don't you see it?" Joe asks, waving his hand at nothing in particular. "It's the Stripper on the Dipper!"

Pete snorts. "I kind of do, yeah. Creative name."

"It looks more like a bad 80s movie cheerleader to me." Patrick says, vaguely outlining the shape with one finger. 

"Hm." Is all Andy says. 

"Well, I see...Ursa Manpurse!" Pete declares. "See?" 

He outlines a shape that looks more like a slime blob. 

"Mmhm? Well, y'know what I see?" Patrick asks. He doesn't wait for an answer before kissing Pete. 

Pete laughs, and, as if passing it along, turns and kisses Andy, who's sitting on the other side of him. 

"Hey! I'm being neglected!" Joe whines. He's on the other side of Patrick. 

"Oh, shut up." Patrick rolls his eyes and kisses him, mostly to shut him up. 

"I want a divorce." Joe complains anyway. 

"We aren't married." Andy says. 

"Isn't that illegal?" Pete asks. 

"Your face is illegal." Joe shoots back. 

"Joe's out of the relationship!" Pete announces. 

"I'm pretty sure we need a majority consensus for that." Patrick points out. 

"Patrick's out too!" Pete declares, then turns to Andy. "At least I've still got you, Hurley."

"Nice try." Andy rolls his eyes. 

"Dogpile!" Joe announces suddenly, sprawling himself over Pete, Patrick, and Andy. 

"Ow! Elbow to the gut!" Patrick groans. 

Joe shifts a little to fix it. "Better?"

Patrick nods. 

"I'm pretty sure anything's legal in Canada, y'know." Pete says, picking back up on a topic they'd left already. 

"That's not how Canada works, man. Just because they're not as fucked up as we are doesn't mean everything is legal there." Joe laughs. 

"You sure?" Pete asks incredulously. 

" _Yes_." Patrick rolls his eyes. 

"How about Alabama?" Pete asks. 

" _Pete_." Everyone else says in unison, and Pete laughs. 

"Okay, okay."

"No talking. It's 'Joe calls it a dogpile but he's actually just laying on top of us uncomfortably' time." Andy says. 

No one says anything, because you don't mess with Andy. Patrick leans into Pete's side a bit, and Pete pulls Andy closer. Joe curls up on top of them all. 

"I see another dick constellation." Pete blurts out. 

"Oh my god." Patrick groans, but really, he loves this. 

This, right here, is perfect. 

Them.


End file.
